Dangerous Intimacy
by spitfirelady
Summary: Merlin didn't understand Mordred, didn't trust him but God he desired him. He'd heard the expression 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' but this was taking it to extremes. Merlin/Mordred Slash (Mostly Smut)


**Warning: Explicit**

**Dangerous Intimacy**

As Merlin stood to his feet, the tavern started to spin around him. He was so drunk! He could hear Gwaine laughing in the background but wasn't sure if it was directed at him. He needed some fresh air.

He managed to find his way out of The Rising Sun Tavern, using all of his concentration to maintain balance without falling down. He swayed into the wall once outside and chuckled a little at himself. Using the wall for balance, he followed it down to the back of the tavern where he was able to sit down on some large storage boxes out back.

He glanced up at the stars and marvelled at the way they seemed to dance around the sky, obviously an effect of too much cider. It was so beautiful.

"Are you all right?"

Merlin glanced up and saw Mordred standing beside him. The young, innocent faced druid had baffled Merlin ever since he was knighted a couple of months ago. In that couple of months Mordred had been pushing Arthur to go on a mission with the other Knights, the latest mission being to save Princess Mithian's father. It was a relief to Merlin that, so far, Arthur didn't believe he was ready.

He came across as duty-bound and honourable but Merlin had been shown the future, Arthur would fall in battle at Mordred's hand. Merlin was very wary of the young Knight.

"Yeah, just needed some air," Merlin responded. He didn't want to be alone with Mordred and made an attempt to stand. The dizziness hit again and he wobbled a little before falling back into his sitting position. Mordred laughed and Merlin couldn't help but join him. He must look a silly sight. Mordred sat down beside him and placed a hand on his back.

"I'm a little drunk," Merlin explained.

"I'd say you're a lot drunk." Mordred's hand began to move over Merlin's back soothingly. But just like Mordred himself, there was something about the touch that didn't imply innocence. There was a feeling of danger about it.

Merlin sat with his elbows on his knees, his hands hanging down between his legs and his head hanging forward. He allowed Mordred's hand to roam over him and found he was enjoying it. It was soothing, calming... arousing. Merlin felt himself begin to harden despite his level of inebriation. This was wrong in so many ways and Merlin had to stop it but his cider-clouded brain wasn't working very well.

"I want to go back inside, now."

"Ok, I'll give you some help," Mordred offered.

Merlin would have objected but he didn't want to get dizzy again. He let Mordred assist him in standing and they began to walk. He was barely aware of where his _own_ feet were so why was he _so_ aware of where Mordred's hands were, touching and holding him around his hips and waist?

Merlin attempted to move out of the younger man's grip and fell against the wall. He leaned his back against it. "Why did I let Gwaine drag me out tonight?" he pondered.

Mordred laughed softly, the seductive sound going straight to Merlin's cock. Without realising it, the warlock found himself staring at Mordred's face, especially his enticing lips. Mordred seemed to think it was an invitation and he moved forward. With Merlin's reflexes moving too slow, Mordred managed to touch his lips to his mouth for a brief moment before Merlin turned his head to the side and pushed at Mordred's chest for him to back away. "No, don't."

"Why not?"

In his drunken state Merlin could only come up with, "Because I don't want to."

Mordred rubbed his hand over Merlin's erection. "You're hard for me."

Merlin stared into those beguiling eyes as Mordred continued to rub him. He couldn't control his own breath.

"You like that?" Mordred's voice now had an edge of danger to it.

"Yeah." He heard the whispered word come out of his mouth, unable to stop it.

Then Mordred was reaching into his trousers, pulling his cock free and spitting on his hand before stroking him. Merlin shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, all rational thoughts disappearing. The other man's fingers felt delicate yet firm and once again had that blend of innocent and sinful, which was Mordred.

He didn't last long, despite the alcohol in his system and came with pants and groans, spilling over Mordred's fingers.

"It's so good to see you let your guard down," the younger man told him, a small smile on his face as Merlin tucked himself away and Mordred cleaned his hand on the inside of his jacket.

Merlin gave him the briefest of smiles and began to walk back towards the tavern entrance. The moment had been quite sobering for him, though a part of him felt even more intoxicated than he had before.

ooOoo

Merlin was so hungover he could barely get through his breakfast. Gaius gave him a few filthy looks, and a couple of head shakes. Merlin did his best to try to piece the night before together in his head. Gwaine had said that he'd been too serious lately and had dragged him out for drinks along with Elyan, Percival and Mordred. His memory got patchier and patchier but he remembered being outside the tavern with Mordred, vividly.

He'd been very drunk and Mordred had taken advantage of that. Merlin was half annoyed, half turned on by the young Knight's audacity.

In the past couple of months, he'd tried to ignore that he desired the young druid. When they were face to face he probably overcompensated with rudeness, trying not to reveal his lust. Last night Mordred had caught him off guard and he had been unable to ignore the fire between them. He'd have to be careful not to get drunk with him around again. He didn't trust Mordred but more disturbingly, he didn't trust himself.

That day, as he stood by whilst Arthur and the Knights trained, he tried so hard not to glance at Mordred. But his eyes betrayed him and on a few occasions their eyes made contact, uncertainty and a kind of excitement in Mordred's expression.

Merlin felt a squeezing in his chest, a churning in his stomach and a slight tingling in his cock. He reminded himself that this man had a hand in Arthur's death and tried to get on with things.

ooOoo

A few days later he was helping Gaius out with his workload.

"I need you to deliver some medicines to a few patients this afternoon."

"Of course, Gaius."

"Please deliver this to Geoffrey, poor man has a toothache. This one here is for the royal Blacksmith, ointment for some burns he has acquired. And lastly, this is for Sir Mordred. That shoulder injury he received in training a couple of weeks ago is still giving him grief."

Merlin took the last medicine reluctantly. His plan was to avoid Mordred.

"Is there a problem, Merlin?"

"No. No problem," he mumbled. There was no way he could explain his need to avoid Mordred to Gaius.

He left Mordred's delivery until last and as he walked down the castle hallway towards his chambers he thought about just leaving it outside the door. By the time he reached the door he told himself he was being stupid. He knocked and pushed the door open.

Mordred was sat in a chair, reading, barefoot and casual and Merlin looked him over, almost annoyed at him for it. "Oil for your injured shoulder, from Gaius."

Mordred set his book down and stood up, walking towards him with a kind smile. "Thank you, Merlin." He took the small bottle, letting his fingers subtly brush the warlocks.

Merlin did his best to pretend he didn't notice and turned to leave.

"Merlin, wait. Why don't you stay for a drink? I'd like to talk to you." He popped the oil down on his table and motioned to the jug of wine next to it.

"I've got to deliver these two other medicines for Gaius."

Mordred glanced down at Merlin's empty hands and raised his eyebrows questionably. Merlin let out an awkward breath of laughter when he realised his error.

"Why are you so unfriendly toward me? Do I frighten you?" Mordred wondered.

"No," Merlin answered quickly. The truth was Mordred's future actions frightened him. He couldn't _stand_ what he couldn't _understand_ and Mordred was full of mystery. If the druid's destiny had never been revealed to Merlin, perhaps he might trust him, but knowing what he knew made it impossible.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Mordred walked closer, the innocent expression slipping a little from his face.

Merlin stood his ground and didn't back away, which left the two men standing very close to each other. "I'm not avoiding you, I just don't particularly enjoy your company."

Mordred placed a hand on Merlin's hip. "You enjoyed me the other night at the tavern."

Again, Merlin was both shocked and impressed with his brazenness. He didn't want Mordred to think he was intimidated so he didn't move away. He glanced at the still open door. Anyone could walk past and catch them standing too close for comfort. Just then the door closed and Merlin turned back to the Knight, who'd obviously used his magic. Mordred winked quickly.

"I like you, Merlin." His hand moved from Merlin's hip, brushing over his arse and he felt himself becoming aroused. How could he be so weak?

"Are you turned on?" Mordred asked. "I know I am." Merlin nodded slowly and Mordred pushed him backwards lightly, until his back hit the wall.

The young Knight's hand rubbed his covered erection and Merlin whispered, "Yes." Once again, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall as Mordred pulled his growing cock free and with his skilful hand and exquisite fingers pleasured Merlin to orgasm.

Merlin couldn't blame the cider this time. He tucked himself away and watched Mordred find a towel to clean off his hand. Mordred turned and gave him a wicked little lopsided grin.

Merlin did his best not to flirt back, honestly he did, but he found himself grinning back ever so slightly. He shook his head at the whole situation and left the room.

ooOoo

"Arthur, you aren't listening to me."

A few days later Merlin was having another one of his arguments with the King as they walked through the halls of the castle. Arthur wanted to head into an area all alone, which was known to have been cursed by a dying sorcerer, and wouldn't listen to Merlin's alternative route.

"Merlin, I can't pick my route based on the ravings of a dead, mad man, even if he was a sorcerer."

"I'm telling you- there will be trouble."

"There will be more trouble if you don't shut up."

Arthur went to walk away and Merlin grabbed his wrist in desperation. "At least let me come with you."

Arthur glanced at the hand grasping his wrist. "Merlin..."

"Please, Arthur. I'm worried about you."

The other man looked into Merlin's face and frowned. "I'll let you know in the morning." He pulled his wrist free and began to walk away.

"Arthur," he called to the King's back.

"Enough now, Merlin," he called over his shoulder.

Merlin sighed heavily with frustration and anger. As he turned around he saw Mordred watching. He looked down, a little embarrassed to have been disregarded by Arthur in front of the new Knight.

"Must be difficult," Mordred said, walking closer. "Having the power and knowledge you possess and not being able to tell the King. To watch a friend walk into danger and not be able to express what you know."

"Yes," Merlin responded.

"I understand."

Merlin nodded. He supposed Mordred would understand better than anybody he knew. He had his own magic, his own secrets and his own position in Camelot to protect.

Merlin still felt worked up over his fight with Arthur as he stared into Mordred's eyes. He could feel as well as see the druid's empathy and their connection felt very strong. "Come here," he said with a rough voice and took the young man's hand, pulling them into the nearest alcove, out of sight.

He leaned against the wall, in the position they were getting used to, and rubbed Mordred's hand over his hardening cock. He saw the weakness in Mordred's eyes. He let go of his hand and the druid Knight continued to massage him over his trousers for a little before reaching in and taking hold of his hard on.

Mordred began fisting him, using the pre-come leaking from his cock to glide over his shaft. He expertly twisted and teased the head and moved down the length. This time, Merlin kept his eyes open and watched. It was even more arousing, glancing between the action down below and Mordred's face. It was more intimate as well. Merlin shot his load after a short time, only then shutting his eyes with the intensity of the climax.

Afterwards, he watched the Knight clean his sticky hand, once again, on the inside of his jacket. Merlin fixed himself up and looked into lustful eyes. He grabbed the shorter man's shoulders and turned his back to the wall. Mordred's breathing became heavier and more ragged as he anticipated Merlin's actions. He reached down and rubbed his palm over Mordred's hot and hard erection. "Merlin," he breathed wantonly.

The warlock pulled Mordred's cock from his trousers and ran his thumb over the slit as his cock began to leak. Just as Mordred had done, he used the pre-come to slide his hand effortlessly up and down his shaft.

"Merlin, oh God!"

"Shhh," Merlin smiled. They were in the halls of Camelot; anyone could walk past the alcove. Mordred gave a small smile back and bit his lip to silence himself.

As Merlin pleasured him, Mordred's face was the picture of ecstasy. His cheeks were flushed, his eyelids fluttered and his lips were parted. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

Mordred's hips began to jerk and when he came it was very messy, but Merlin didn't mind. He waited until Mordred opened his eyes and gave him a mischievous smile. The druid's face broke into a delighted return smile and the two of them cleaned up as best as they could.

"I needed that," Merlin mumbled quietly.

"Anytime. And thank you for returning the favour."

Merlin nodded. "See you later."

"Ok."

ooOoo

Arthur allowed Merlin to come with him on his current dangerous quest and as usual they were close to dying as they took Arthur's chosen route. Merlin inconspicuously used his magic and saved their lives, they did what they had to do and made their way back along Merlin's chosen route where they faced no trouble.

In the woods that night, they sat by the fire and Merlin didn't tell Arthur 'I told you so.' Instead he remained silent, knowing this would annoy Arthur even more.

"Enough silence, Merlin. Just tell me I was wrong, you were right. I know you want to."

Merlin glanced over at the King. "I've learned much from Gaius about curses. Don't you trust me?"

"It's not about trust. I followed my own instincts. Usually, following my gut leads me the right way. This time it didn't."

Merlin nodded dubiously.

Arthur smiled affectionately and rolled his eyes. "Merlin, I trust you, ok. I trust you more than any of my Knights. You've proven that you always put my safety first, even at your own peril."

Merlin smiled back but suddenly felt a knot in his stomach when he thought about Mordred making him weak. This was a man who posed a very large threat to Arthur and Merlin was allowing desire to overtake him.

Arthur continued. "Remember when you shoved me out the way and jumped into the path of the Dorocha? I want you to know, the things you do for me, the sacrifices, they're noticed and appreciated."

"I'll always put you first," Merlin responded, vowing mentally to back far away from the druid Knight. Arthur stared at him, obviously trying to work him out. For a moment Arthur's eyes looked into his own so deeply and intensely that Merlin could almost believe that he knew about his magic, knew about Mordred, knew all that was inside of him but then his brow furrowed in confusion and he broke eye contact.

"Let's get some sleep," Arthur suggested. Merlin hummed in agreement though sleep didn't come for him that night.

ooOoo

Back in Camelot, he avoided Mordred when he could. When he had to speak to him, he was extremely polite; however, there was a complete lack of any warmth in his voice. It didn't matter that Mordred had done nothing yet to deserve his hostility. He could tell that Mordred was hurt by his behaviour.

Why couldn't the visionaries and seers tell him how Arthur's death came about? Why couldn't they say how Mordred got involved? Then maybe he'd stand a better chance of stopping it. It was cruel and unfair to have to live with knowing the outcome, but not knowing how to go about preventing it or if it could even be prevented.

Arthur decided to take his most elite Knights out into the woods to practice training exercises for a few days. Merlin was upset to learn that Arthur considered Mordred as one of his most elite. The Knights climbed rock faces and cliffs, sparred with each other and walked some tough terrain. Arthur was impressed with his men.

At one point, Mordred wasn't behind them and Arthur sent Merlin back to find him. Merlin immediately felt suspicious. However, when he came upon Mordred he found him on his knees, looking as if he were in pain.

"Are you alright?"

When Mordred saw Merlin he gritted his teeth and nodded. "I'm fine."

The warlock walked closer just as Mordred let out an involuntary moan.

"Mordred?"

"It's my shoulder. Muscle spasm," he admitted before moaning again with the pain.

Merlin got down on his knees in front of him and began rubbing and massaging the smaller man's shoulder.

"Ow, Christ. Right there," Mordred told him, twitching when Merlin found the troubled muscle.

"Yeah, I can feel it. It's ok," Merlin told him soothingly. He continued to rub, relaxing and loosening the muscle until Mordred's breathing calmed and his pain was eased. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Mordred looked at him, big blue eyes full of gratitude. His expression was uncertain and vulnerable and Merlin couldn't help but find him powerfully attractive and fascinating.

Merlin felt an irresistible sexual pull and moved in for a kiss. Their lips seemed to fit together perfectly. He brushed his tongue slowly against Mordred's and the feeling of intimacy and bonding between them was overpowering. The kiss deepened, tongues still soft but desperate at the same time and Merlin moved his hand from Mordred's shoulder to hold his face. He could feel Mordred's hands against his kneeling thighs.

Merlin let his other hand run through Mordred's hair and heard the longing in the Knight's deep moan as his own cock throbbed with longing. Just then, he heard a branch break and footsteps coming toward them. The two of them broke apart quickly, just as Percival walked into sight.

"Are you two, ok?" Percival looked down at them with confusion.

"My injured shoulder was aching and playing up. Merlin was just helping me out."

"Mordred, you need at least a couple of weeks of not using that shoulder if you ever want it to heal," Percival told him.

"Yes, I know. But I felt honoured to be invited out for this training. I couldn't tell Arthur no."

Percival walked the two of them back to the main group as he continued to discuss the injury. Merlin and Mordred threw a few glances each other's way but didn't have a chance for more than that.

Later, Merlin was incredibly angry at himself. Such an intimate act, kissing. Why had he let himself kiss Mordred? Surely he had enough will power not to give into sexual desire. It was here he realised that it was more than just sexual desire he felt toward the young druid Knight. There was a powerful bond connecting them, even though Merlin was Arthur's protection and Mordred was his destruction.

Merlin had heard the expression 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' but this was taking it to extremes.

ooOoo

When they had all returned to Camelot, Merlin, once again, did his best at ignoring Mordred, but it was more difficult than ever before.

One day, as they were passing each other in the hallway, Mordred grabbed his arm. "Why are you ignoring me?" he pleaded. "Why do you deny what we have?"

Merlin looked down at where the young druid was holding him and then looked into his face with warning. Mordred took the hint and let go. "Talk to me, Merlin," he called after him as Merlin walked away. Merlin's heart pounded. It was hard to watch Mordred hurting but if he allowed himself to let his guard down that would probably be when Arthur got killed. He would never be able to forgive himself.

Before a meeting of the Round Table, Mordred cornered him again. "Will you talk to me after the meeting?"

"I would have thought my silence spoke for itself," Merlin responded, callously.

Mordred looked hurt, angry... and then he smiled devilishly.

Merlin frowned, feeling uncomfortable and walked into the meeting.

ooOoo

Merlin stood nearby Arthur as the meeting took place and avoided all eye contact with Mordred.

When Leon was stood up, going over inventory requirements in his monotone voice, Merlin suddenly heard a voice in his head. "_Merlin_."

Merlin looked across to the druid, who raised his eyebrows very slightly. "_If you will not talk to me, Merlin, you will at least listen to me._" Mordred was communicating with his telepathy.

"_Please, not here._"

"_You have given me little choice._"

Merlin glanced around the room. Most of the Knights had far away expressions on their faces as Leon droned on.

"_Why do you deny me?_"

Merlin didn't respond.

"_Is there someone else you have affections for?_"

Instead of answering telepathically, Merlin glanced at Mordred and shook his head very subtly.

"_What then?_"

"_I don't feel the same as you do._"

"_You don't desire me? You don't feel a connection?_"

"_No,_" Merlin lied. The two men kept their eyes locked on each other.

"_I don't believe you._"

Merlin looked away.

"_Merlin... Merlin... I could bring you so much pleasure if you let me._"

He shifted a little uncomfortably but remained silent.

"_First, I'd kiss your lips and then your sexy body. My tongue licking and sucking you all over._"

Merlin took a deep breath, ignoring the heat in his face and tried to block Mordred out, but it was no use.

"_You look so gorgeous when you blush like that, Merlin._"

The warlock's eyes flickered over to Mordred's and stayed there.

Mordred continued. "_You're a gentle man, but I bet you're rough in bed. You'd rip my clothes off, throw me down, have your way with me... and I'd let you. I'd beg you. And you'd drop your guard, the way you do when I pleasure you with my hand. But you'd come so much harder, so much louder... and your cock would feel so good in my arse... filling me up... oh God._"

Merlin's legs were weak and he was extremely lightheaded. He couldn't believe the seductive words being communicated into his mind.

Mordred bit his lip and held Merlin's eye. "_My cock is so bloody hard, it aches. Are you hard?_"

"_Course I am,_" Merlin responded. He was grateful his shirt hung low enough to hide the proof of his admission. It was quite astonishing to Merlin that he was able to become so affected with so many men in the room, with a meeting going on around him. He swallowed, trying to bring moisture to his dry throat and licked his lips.

"_Your lips look all wet, now,_" Mordred began again. "_Like they did after we kissed...and Percival interrupted us... but all I could think about was how wet and swollen your lips looked... and how those lips would feel, so hot and wet around my cock._"

"_You want me to suck you off?_" Merlin asked, allowing himself to be swept away with their dirty mind-talk.

"_Oh yeah._"

"_Want me to lick your cock all over, fondle your balls, leave you gasping and barely able to breathe? Take you so deep down my throat until you're not thinking about anything but my mouth...and how good it feels... my lips stretched around your cock... choking on you while you fuck my mouth-_"

"Oh God. Yes!" The room went unnaturally silent. Mordred blushed furiously realising he had spoken out loud. Merlin held in a laugh.

"Mordred?" Arthur asked confusion evident in his expression.

"I'm sorry, My Lord. I was... just agreeing with Sir Leon."

Arthur's confusion deepened. Obviously, Leon hadn't said anything that needed agreement, let alone the enthusiastic agreement Mordred had blurted out. Arthur looked to Leon who shrugged, a rather amused expression creeping over his face.

"I understand that some parts of state affairs are more tedious than others but they must still be given the same level of respect," Arthur explained to Mordred.

"Of course, Sire. I apologise for my outburst."

"Very well. Please continue, Sir Leon," Arthur nodded toward the other Knight.

When Leon was back in the swing of his report Mordred glanced at Merlin, still looking a little embarrassed. Merlin winked and they smirked at each other, eyes twinkling with mischief.

ooOoo

After that, there was no way that Merlin could _not_ go to Mordred's chambers. He couldn't stop thinking about the words Mordred had communicated and the sexy images the words conjured in his mind. He worked the rest of the day and then walked boldly into the druid's chambers that night.

"Merlin!" Mordred looked overjoyed to see him. Merlin grabbed him and pinned him back against the door, closing it in the process. He paused before kissing him, teasing Mordred a little. Then he allowed their lips and tongues to meet and pulled the other man closer.

The two of them wrapped their arms around each other, kissing needily and only broke the kiss to catch their breaths. Mordred glanced down at Merlin's mouth. "Those gorgeous wet lips. They're mine, tonight."

He could feel Mordred's arousal pressed into his thigh and he shifted his leg a little rubbing him with it as he removed his own neckerchief. Mordred moaned. Merlin brought their lips together again and slipped his tongue into Mordred's mouth, moving his hands down his sides and gripping the hem of his shirt. "This is the part where I rip your clothes off," he murmured huskily.

He pulled the shirt off swiftly and then he worked Mordred's trousers down his legs just as quick. Mordred stepped out of them, wearing no shoes to slow him down. Merlin pulled the beautiful man back into his arms and kissed his lips deeply. Mordred hummed with satisfaction as Merlin's hands explored his naked body, running over his chest, back and firm arse.

Merlin removed his belt and Mordred then tugged his shirt off. Their lips were on each other's at every opportunity, demanding and passionate. Mordred ran his hands over his back and nibbled at his neck, licking a line down to his nipple and sucking it into his mouth. "Mordred," Merlin breathed feeling his cock throbbing and pushing it against the Knight's groin.

"God, it sounds so good to hear you say my name like that," Mordred whispered.

"Mordred," he breathed again and the two of them shared a brief smile before their tongues were engaged again.

Merlin walked Mordred toward the bed as co-ordinately as he could muster whilst still kissing him. When he felt Mordred's legs hit the bed he broke from the kiss. "This is the part where I throw you down," he said, his voice coming out very deep. Then he pushed Mordred down and removed his own shoes and trousers. Mordred glanced up at him lustfully, taking him all in with his eyes.

Merlin climbed down over him and they kissed and caressed each other, the friction of their cocks rubbing together driving Merlin mad with want. He noticed the oil that Mordred used for his shoulder injury on the bedside table and brought it toward his hand with magic.

He spread Mordred's legs. "This is the part where I have my way with you," he growled as he prepared them with the oil and leaned back down over Mordred, kissing him from his stomach up to his chest. The druid tilted his head back and moaned as Merlin's lips moved up to his neck and then the two of them paused, foreheads resting against each other as Mordred used his hand to guide Merlin's cock inside of himself.

Merlin pushed all the way in slowly and Mordred cried out a little. He sounded so sexy and raw and Merlin thrust into him. Mordred wrapped his legs around his body, circling his hips and Merlin lost the small amount of control he had and began to thrust hard and fast into the smaller man. He altered his pace as they enjoyed each other, breathing into each other's mouths and faces when going fast, kissing and tonguing at slower moments.

Merlin sat up when he felt they were both close and began to stroke Mordred's cock. It only took five strokes and he was coming, seconds before Merlin came himself, slamming hard into Mordred's arse and emptying himself inside. "You sexy thing," he breathed as he rode out his shuddering orgasm.

"Merlin... oh..." Mordred panted as he worked to control his breath.

They cleaned up and pulled the bedcovers up to their waists, then lay back against the pillows, remaining silent for a short while. The awful truth began to creep up on Merlin, immediately. He couldn't believe this man had a part to play in Arthur's death. How could he?

He looked at Mordred, glowing with the after effects of their sex, rosy cheeks and bright eyes. What could possibly happen to make a future where Arthur would die at his hand? He dared to hope that, just maybe, he could change destiny.

"What?" Mordred asked, smiling when he noticed Merlin watching him.

"You don't have any clue do you?" he murmured.

"About what?"

Merlin couldn't tell him the truth. "About how lovely you are."

"Thank you." Mordred smiled modestly. "That was incredible, Merlin."

Merlin nodded slowly and continued to study the druid Knight. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe it's pre-determined, that things will play out a certain way no matter what we do?"

Mordred smiled in a confused sort of way. "Why these questions now?"

"I'd appreciate your opinion," Merlin replied cryptically.

"I believe that if something is meant to happen it will happen. If one manages to change the course of those events, somehow destiny will fight to restore the original design."

"But if we know the future, surely we can change it?"

"There are some forces out there, stronger than us, and we can't fight them, Merlin. I believe that destiny is one of them."

Merlin sighed. He didn't know what to believe.

Mordred shifted over and laid his cheek against Merlin's chest. Merlin brought an arm around him. His connection with Mordred had been too strong for him to resist and Merlin knew that Mordred was right about one thing...

There were some forces stronger than him, and he couldn't fight them.

ooOoo

**The End**


End file.
